Our NIH U54 SCCPRR Center is an integrated unit within the Center for Research on Women's Health and Reproductive Medicine in the Department of Gynecology and Obstetrics at the Stanford University School of Medicine. The purpose of the Administrative Core is to provide administrative and clerical support for the investigators and technical staff engaged in our U54 Center's research. Day-to-day operation of the core involves coordinating all administrative aspects of the award. In conjunction with the Center Director and the Program Administrative Manager, the Department, and the Center for Research on Women's Health and Reproductive Medicine, the Core implements an operating framework to ensure that expenditures are consistent with the intent of the award and the guidelines and regulations that govern the use of funds, as well as any institutional requirements. In addition, the Core organizes Reproductive Research Day and all research meetings and presentations of our U54 investigators. The Core personnel provide full support to the Project Directors, trainees, and technical staff, and Cores in our U54 Center.